


Calum (The only homework every girl want)

by 5SOSBipolarNips



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOSBipolarNips/pseuds/5SOSBipolarNips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to finish an essay, but Calum has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum (The only homework every girl want)

"Do you have to do work? You invited me round to watch some films with you and now you're doing work" Calum moans from the bed while you continue finishing the homework that is due in tomorrow.

"I invited you round four hours ago to watch a film and have some food, now I need to do some work. I told you that you couldn't stay too long because all this has to be done for tomorrow" you wave the pack of papers in the air, sighing in disappointment at yourself for not finishing this earlier.

Though we both know you won't learn from your mistakes and do it when you were given it two weeks ago.

"Everyone's busy so I'm staying here, so hurry up" Calum groans and you throw a pencil to get him to shut up, receiving an 'ouch'. Calum always gets grumpy when he doesn't get what he want, kind of like a spoilt child, but sadly, you love that spoilt child and teasing him.

You continue with your work while Calum watches another film on your TV, and you end up having an empty pencil case from throwing all of your pencils at him to get him to shut up. He knows how to get you riled up, and it's working perfectly. Though after a while, the only noise in the room is your pen scratching the paper you're writing on. You smile thinking you've won this little game.

Well, until your hear heavy breathing and soft moans.

Your head snaps to the side to catch the perfect picture of Calum stroking himself with his eyes on his phone.

"Calum! What the fuck are you doing?" Though it didn't take a genius to see that he was wanking to porn, luckily on silent.

"Well you're not giving me any! You'd rather suck Shakespeare's dick than mine apparently!" he shrugs with a serious expression but fails when his thumb slides over his tip.

"That doesn't mean you have to do that in front of me! It's distracting!" You groan, but your body tells you that you're enjoying the sight a lot more than you should by the wetness pooling between your thighs.

"Either join me or carry on being a good girl" Calum smirks, looking you dead in the eye before tilting his head back and quickening the pace of his wrist.

You decide to be stubborn and stand your ground. You know if you gave in he would repeat this evening whenever he wanted you. He just knows what made you tick and this was at the top of the list.

You kept your eyes on your paper but stole a few glances back at him and caught the moment when he came, hot liquid spread across his toned stomach. Fuck. He tugs off his shirt and stood up from the bed, taking small teasing steps till he was standing behind you.

"I'm not giving in. You've finished so you got what you wanted. Now, leave me be for another hour so I can get this finished." You fake a stern expression but don't turn and look at him. Heat radiates off him, causing goose bumps to rise, reaching out for his warmth. His finger gather some of his come from his stomach and presses his finger to your lip, smearing it before using the hand to move your hair onto your other shoulder so he could kiss your neck.

Automatically, your tongue slides across your bottom lips collecting the salty substance, making a noise form at the back of your throat but you cover it with a cough.

"See, I'm sick. Let me concentrate" you type words on your laptop but know this isn't going to work since you can't concentrate with his lips sucking on your sweet spot below your ear. "Calum! Pack it in!" You glare up to him, ignoring his glistening body.

He decides to give you what you want and backs away with his hands up in defence. You go back to your work, writing another paragraph till you feel you chair moving slightly backward. You look down to see Calum crawling under the desk, sitting between your legs.

"What on earth are you playing at?" You groan, tapping the end of his nose with your pen. You were getting irritated quickly, not only by Calum distracting you, but the need for a release. He brought his hands to your thighs, bringing both of your legs onto his shoulders. You tried to move them but he kept them firmly still.

I'm going to ignore him. Yes, ignore him. Keep your attention on your work. Ignore him.

Your thoughts tried to focus on the last paragraph you'd wrote, reading it over and over again, trying to focus on what to write next.

His lips pressed to your thighs, though despite you trying once again to close them, his gripped them and pulling you closer to his lips.

"Calum!" You shouted when you felt cold metal hit you. You looked down to see that he'd used the scissors from your pencil case and had cut your panties off. "They are my favourite pair!" You flick him on the forehead and return once again to the last paragraph since this made you even more angry, and sexual aroused.

"Was" he mumbled with a smirk.

Though it obviously it made Calum more irritated and sexual aroused as well since he practically smashed his tongue into your folds, focusing on your bundle of nerves. Instantly, pleasure ran up your body.

"Fuck Calum! You need to stop. I need to do this Calum, but fuck this feels good. " You moan loudly. You wanted this, god you really wanted his against you, in you, but you had to do this essay.

"I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the neighbours know my name" the words fall from his lips, rolling off his tongue with ease against your heat. His palms grips onto the tops of your thighs, enough to give your bruises, and harshly bringing your clit between his lips.

And that's when you gave in.

You brought your fingers to his hair, tugging roughly with every flick of his tongue, thrust of his finger and every moan that escapes your lips.

Your back ached against the chair, bucking up against his mouth as the pressure in the pit of your stomach increased. Calum moaned against you heat when you tugged the roots of his dark hair too harshly. His tongue swam in circles while three of his fingers thrust inside of you, hitting the spot that made your legs shake every time.

He smirks against you when your legs shake uncontrollably around him, releasing around his mouth. He rode out your high while you panted heavily. Your mouth fell agape when you looked down at the sight of Calum, sucking his fingers bone dry.

You knew you had to clean up since your bottom was basically sliding around on your wooden chair and you had no panties on thanks to Calum shredding them.

"Fuck you!" You stand, grabbing the leftover pantie material and walk over to the bin in the corner of your food. He follows.

"Gladly" he smirks, placing his large palms on your waist.

You snap round to face him, but it just causes him to pull you by the hips until your flush against his chest; his member pressed against your stomach. "Calum, you got what you wanted now. We both finished. Now, let me get this finished for the billionth time...that was good, really good, but I'm already soaked and still have an essay to finish" you try to act serious, like a mum telling off a child, but your voice gives way when he presses his lips just under your jawline.

"Mhmmm, but I haven't finished with you get" his words hum against your skin, sending shivers down your spine.

"Okay, be quick though" you know it's no use in protesting and decide to pull an all-nighter to get the essay finished.

"Oh trust me Y/N, I'm not going to last long when I can still taste you on my tongue"

Your lips collide with so much passion and force that you worry they'll bruise. They mould together, his being plumper, engulfing you mentally and physically. His tongue pushes between your lips and slides against yours, in a fight for dominance.

Calum picks you up by your thighs and wraps them around his with his member pressed against your heat, teasing your clit with every step he takes towards your desk. He continues kissing you but grabs you laptop while doing so and throws it on the bed causing a 'HEY!' to be cut off by his lips. He throws the papers on the floor and places your ass where your laptop once was. Calum positions himself between your thighs, not wasting any time for you to adjust before slamming into you and roughly thrusting repeatedly, causing both of you to rock in some sort of dance.

He fills you in ways that are indescribable, carving you out by emotionally and physically, draining you until the only thing left is a moaning, withering mess.

His large palms wraps around your neck while he nips, kisses and sucks down your neck and across your collar bone. Both of you moan when your move your hips to meet his, but despite him loving the feeling, he doesn't want you in charge and pulls out.

"Bend over your desk." You do as told, turn and bend over with your ass in the air. Your hands grip the end of the wood while he examines your behind, massaging each cheek. His thumb slides down between your cheeks and circles your dripping hole. You bring your bottom lip between your teeth to stop yourself from moaning because he can't know this teasing is just making your hole drip even more.

Calum's hand bring itself up to the back of your neck, pushing you head down so your nose brushing against the cold wood. He places his other hand on your waist. His hips thrust forward causing you to jolt forward and your clit to press against the edge of the desk. He repeats these deep thrusts three times before pulling out completely and telling you exactly why he's destroying you.

"This is for ignoring me when I needed you"

He slams unto you. Filling you completely. Making you cry out from the intense pleasure rippling through your spine.

"This is for choosing fucking homework over me"

Another sharp movement of his hips makes you scream and your toes curl. Somehow, it felt like he'd got deeper than before.

"And this is for wanting to still do work even after I made you scream my name while your legs shook around my mouth"

And that's it. That's when this sex demon breaks out of Calum, grips your waist and fucks you until tears stream down you cheeks from the intense pleasure that your body can't handle. All you can hear is his heavy breathing, your screams and his skin loudly slapping against your behind. Very quickly the pit in your stomach grew and you knew you weren't going to last very long with his deeps, rough and fast thrusts.

"Calum...I-I'm close" you almost choked on your words from another thrust that throws you forward and your legs to give way. Calum holds onto your waist so you don't fall while he fucked you senseless.

"Hold it" His words made you groan because you need a release and you didn't have enough energy to try and slow down your second high from taking place.

You clench your eyes shut when you felt him pull out causing you to let out a loud whimper. You felt his member press to your ass and hot liquid spread across your cheeks. Soft moans fell from his mouth and another whimper from your lips because your release didn't come.

"Sit up on the desk. I want you to finish by my lips again" he demands, causing you to use the last energy you have left to sit with your legs handing off the edge of the desk. He moves your chair so he could sit down on it in front of you with his head level with your heat. His tongue flicks your clit making you jolt with every movement because you were even more sensitive than when his tongue had last done the same.

"Fuck I did stretch you...and you're so sensitive now" he pumped two fingers into you in a steady pace. Your back arched when he brought his lip back to your bundle of nerves and sucked. You places both hands behind you to help you steady yourself but as soon as Calum's fingers curled, you're arms collapsed behind you as your legs shook around his head once again.

And once again, he cleaned you up. You laid on your desk amongst sheets of paper that no longer matter to you. All you could do was pant and try to catch your breath while Calum cleaned you up, helping you into some sweatpants and a tank top.

"Thank you" you could only form those two words when he picked you up and laid beside you in your bed, you head against his red hot bare chest.

"I'm sorry. I got a little rough" he looked down at you with a concerned expression since normally you guys would have vanilla sex rather than whatever just occurred on your desk.

"No. I liked it." You mumble, your eyes closing, trying to search for energy.

"Oh I know. The evidence is on how slippery your desk and chair are" he smirks and wraps an arm around your shoulder.

I guess not only I won't be handing in my homework tomorrow, but I won't be going to school until I can stand without my legs turning to jelly.

__________________________________

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I was ill and when I was finally well, I didn't know what to write! I've always struggled writing Calum smut because the first time I liked 5sos, I was a Ashton girl, then a Michael and I'm still a Michael but Luke keeps creeping. I have moments when Calum does stuff to me, but most of my fantasises are with Michael and Luke, so I always struggle more with Calum and Ashton. 

Any ideas for Ashton? 

Please vote and comment! I never know whether you guys enjoy this!


End file.
